


Three Nights

by RimiLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, Costumes, F/F, Future Fic, Hotel Sex, Married Sex, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiLovemail/pseuds/RimiLovemail
Summary: After completing Raise a Suilen's first-ever international tour, manager and guitarist Asuka and Rokka Toyama let off steam by spending a romantic weekend in Amsterdam, seeing the sights and experiencing as much as they can of what the city has to offer.This fic is about all the sex they have in between doing those things.
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Toyama Asuka
Kudos: 18





	1. Night 1

The tour was finally, blessedly over.

It had been a long, hard road, desperately negotiating with last-minute opening acts and bargaining with tempestuous venue managers in languages she could barely speak, but at last, Raise a Suilen had completed their first international tour, and the members could finally return to Japan.

"Could" and "would" being very different things, of course.

"Asuka… we're here…"

Asuka Toyama's eyes slowly flickered open at the sound of her wife's voice, the sensation of her hand gently nudging her shoulder. The sharp sound of luggage being pulled to the floor beside her jolted her the rest of the way awake. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she suddenly became aware of the chilly December air blowing through the shuttle bus, the lights of the airport hotel glimmering harshly through the window.

She was never much for conversation, so instead she just smiled and kissed Rokka gently on the lips as she stood.

"Got everything?"

"Yep." Rokka nodded at the two roller suitcases at her sides, one in each hand.

"Pass me mine." Asuka asked, holding her hand out as she climbed out of her seat.

"I can carry both."

"I know you can. Doesn't mean I'm going to let you."

Rokka sighed playfully as she handed Asuka's case over.

Check-in went smoothly, Asuka's quick studying papering over enough of the language barrier to avoid any real problems, and they soon found their way to their room, a small chamber with a double bed and a window that offered a nice view of Amsterdam's glittering lights in the distance.

Asuka yawned, kicking her case to one side and hanging her coat up on the door. She gazed longingly at the bed, plush and comfortable and enticing, and reluctantly turned away.

"Shower." she murmured.

* * *

It was Rokka who ended up going in first (after Asuka nixed the idea of going in together, as she wanted to actually get cleaner, not dirtier), and so was waiting for Asuka on the bed when she got out, surprisingly still awake. Evidently she'd found the shower just as infuriatingly invigorating as Asuka had. She hadn't bothered changing into her pyjamas, nor putting her glasses back on, instead remaining entirely naked except for the towel wrapped loosely around her.

"Thought you'd be asleep."

"Had to wait up for you." Rokka smiled innocently, and patted her chest. "Come lie down."

A little bit of well-disguised heat rushed to Asuka's face. She raised an eyebrow. "There?"

"It's comfy."

"Can't deny that." Asuka approached the bed, gently tugging Rokka's towel away before lying down, her own towel falling to one side as she did so.

"Naughty."

"Hey, if I'm gonna use my wife's chest as a pillow, I'm gonna do it properly, not with a hotel towel in the way."

Rokka giggled as Asuka lay down on top of her, a contented smile overtaking her features as she nestled her head in between her wife's breasts. "Comfy?"

" _ Mmmmm. _ " she hummed happily as Rokka's arms wrapped around her midriff, tracing nonsensical little patterns in her belly. She felt a kiss on top of her head through her short, messy hair, and reached up to return it, cupping Rokka's cheek in one hand and twisting her head around to brush their lips together.

They lay like that for a minute or two, Asuka safe and warm in Rokka's comforting embrace, Rokka humming softly in time with her gentle artistry.

"Rokka?"

"Hm?"

"You can touch my breasts."

"Wha-!?" Rokka yelped in surprise, her hands leaping up from Asuka's body. "I-"

"Rokka, we've been married for two years and dating since high school. I can tell when you wanna have sex even when you're being subtle about it, which right now you're  _ really  _ not."

"You- you don't know that! Maybe I just want to cuddle…"

"Your argument would be more compelling if your hands weren't literally on my tits right now."

"...Ah." Rokka exclaimed quietly, her hands apparently having moved of their own accord to Asuka's chest. "Well,"

"Nope." Asuka's hands were holding hers in place before she could take even the slightest step to remove them.

Rokka gulped, and squeezed.

" _ Mmh _ ." Asuka hummed in satisfaction, letting her hands fall away as Rokka got down to business. "That's better."

She mewled happily as Rokka played with her chest, skilled, calloused fingers exploring her bust, dancing around her nipples, her body Rokka's instrument and her moans her music - but, wonderful as it was, this was just the overture. She rubbed her thighs together.

"Are you comfy, Asuka~?"

She sighed as a rough fingertip brushed past her areola. "More…"

Rokka giggled, and continued doing exactly what she was doing. "No, I'm perfectly happy where I am."

Asuka blinked, unsure how to react, her judgement maybe a little clouded by Rokka's continued caresses. "...Why?" she eventually decided on for some goddamn reason.

"You shouldn't be so presumptuous, Asuka- _ chan _ ." she said matter-of-factly, undue stress on the newfound honorific. Then she leaned in, lips pressed against Asuka's head, and whispered.

" _ If you want to come, you'll just have to do it yourself _ ."

Asuka gasped involuntarily at the low, husky voice breathing into her ear, less a suggestion and more a command. "...You are evil." Rokka just smiled innocently and lay her head back down on the pillows.

"Go ahead~"

Asuka gulped, her fingers making a hesitant introduction to her entrance. They were hardly strangers, of course, but normally when they met all Asuka felt against her back was bedding, sheets and pillows and blankets, comfortable yet paradoxically cold. But now all she could feel, all she could think about, was Rokka's warmth beneath her, her hands stubbornly exploring no lower than her bosom, her every slight movement sending shocks through her body.

"Rokka…" she breathed, slowly inserting two fingers, stroking her wife's thigh with her other hand. She couldn't see her, not really, most of her body covered up by her own, but just her presence, the sensation of skin against skin electrifyingly erotic. She bucked into her fingers, her head pressing down against Rokka's boobs. "Rokkaaaaa…" she repeated, her thumb flicking against her clit almost automatically.

"Your fingers feel good, don't they, Asuka~?" Rokka teased, smirk audible even with her face out of sight. "They always make me feel  _ so _ good…" Her groping was becoming rougher, the hunger in her voice more and more evident as she watched her wife masturbate on top of her.

" _ Mmmhh…! _ " Asuka squealed, the fingers of her right hand diving deep inside her while her left travelled up, scrambling desperately for a moment before pulling Rokka's away from her breast, clasping around it tightly.

"Asuka…?"

"I love you…" she gasped, her voice breathless, burning with desire as she brought herself closer to climax, "I love you I love you I love you I love you I  _ love yooouuuuuuuuu…!! _ " She squealed out her last declaration as she came, wetting Rokka's thighs as well as her own with her orgasm.

She could feel something pressing against her scalp as she returned to reality from her brief cocoon of Rokka, and soon realised it was also Rokka, kissing her repeatedly atop her head, whispering "I love you" each time.

"Rokka…"

"Asuka." she sniffed.

"I love you."

Rokka hoisted her up, bringing their heads level, and kissed her deeply. "I love  _ you. _ "

Asuka smiled, brushing a tear from Rokka's eye. "...Are you crying?"

"...No."

"You  _ are _ . Did you get emotional over me getting myself off on top of you?"

" _ No! _ I… I got emotional because I was overwhelmed by how much I love you!"

"While you were watching me masturbate."

"I… you started it! You said it first! You started holding hands with me  _ and _ you said it first!"

"...I was overwhelmed by how much I love you while I was masturbating on top of you." She nodded, doing what would be a pretty good job of hiding her embarrassment from anyone other than Rokka. "There.  _ I _ admitted it. I'm the bigger person."

"Hmm." Rokka nodded, placed one hand on Asuka's chest and one on her own. "I think I am, actually."

Asuka glared at her.

"Only by a little bit, though."

"...pfffffffffftHA!" Asuka quickly faltered, barks of laughter breaking through her stoic façade. "...stupid…"

"Mhmm." Rokka cradled her, pulling her close… then rolled over, slipping out from underneath Asuka and lying face-down on top of her.

"Wh-?" Asuka's question was cut off by another kiss, Rokka's tongue pushing past her lips, pressing firmly against her own. "Rokka…?"

"Well… I know you enjoyed it, but I do feel a  _ little _ bad about making you do that yourself when I'm right here." A beat. "And a little like I missed out." She reached down, hand stroking Asuka's thigh. "So? Still want more?"

"I… I mean, yeah, but… don't you want to…?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." she said nonchalantly, sliding her way down Asuka's body, pushing her legs apart. She planted a kiss on her still-soaked pussy, looked up teasingly as she licked her lips.

"You can pay me back tomorrow night."


	2. Night 2

_Knock knock._

"You ready, Asuka~?" Rokka's voice, sailing sweetly in from outside the bathroom door.

"A- _ngh_ \- almost…" Asuka grunted, checking her belt for what felt like the hundredth time. "Why does it have so many buckles? I have no idea what order I'm supposed to be doing these."

"Aesthetic."

"I'm just saying, you don't have to worry about all this in the west. Like, I've seen bands perform in their underwear here. Nobody cares."

"I see. So what you're saying is, you want to see me perform in my underwear?"

"Well, not where other people can see."

"I'll bear that in mind." she giggled. "So are we talking like, negligee or sports bra here?"

"Ha! Babe, you're making me lose count of how many zippers I've done up…"

"Well, they're only gonna get unzipped soon enough anyway…"

"Well, when you put it that way…" Asuka mumbled, satisfied that she'd done, at least, a good enough job. "Should I put the boots on, too?"

"Hmm… nah, the boots aren't really sexy."

"Rokka, I love you more than anything," she opened the door, "but I fail to see what part of this outfit _is_ sexy."

Rokka's stage costume fit her. pretty well, all things considered - the gleaming silver skirt was maybe a bit short, the little window in her undershirt wasn't showing quite as much cleavage as it did on Rokka, and there was certainly more midriff exposed than was intended… but it wasn't uncomfortable. Rokka looked her over, a mischievous gleam in her eye, and kissed her.

"It's sexy because _you're_ wearing it, _Key_."

"Rokka…" Asuka blushed, embarrassed as ever to hear anyone using her nominal RAS nickname.

"Ah-ah." A finger against her lips. "While we're performing, you're supposed to call me Lock…"

"That's not fair… you're still just wearing normal clothes…"

"We can rectify that by taking them off." Rokka grinned, and Asuka felt her hand on the back of her thigh, sneaking up her skirt…

She grabbed her wrist.

"Ah-ah." Asuka shook her head. "Bed."

"Asukaaaaa…" Rokka whined, her stage name pretenses dropping at the first sign of resistance. She never could keep that up for long.

"Nope. Here's what we're gonna do." She leaned in, kissed Rokka deeply, and whispered, head still leaned against hers. "You're gonna go lie down on the bed, and relax." She kissed her again. "And I'm gonna rail you so hard you forget what country we're in."

"..."

"...Rokka?"

"..."

"Are… are you okay?"

"..."

"I… I mean, I don't… I could be gentle if you'd prefer-"

"Please don't." Rokka said quietly.

Asuka swallowed. "Don't what?"

Rokka's hands gripped her forearms. "Don't be gentle."

Asuka nodded dumbly as she watched Rokka make her way to the bed, and, not for the first time, cursed herself for being too embarrassed to try bringing a strap through customs.

* * *

It was much hotter than she'd expected.

Sure, the jacket was kinda thick, but it didn't cover her belly and the sleeves were short enough to be practically nonexistent. The skirt was short - too short, she'd grumbled perhaps a little possessively when she'd first seen it - and on herself it was even shorter, her legs almost entirely exposed, and of course she wasn't wearing anything underneath, not tonight.

And even so, she was boiling, heat pooling and flowing throughout her body like a volcano about to erupt.

" _ASUKAAAAAAAA!!_ "

She could only imagine how Rokka felt, writhing beneath her as three fingers pumped and curled rhythmically inside her. Asuka watched her, finding something new to appreciate every few seconds; the way her abs curled as she bucked, the way her breasts bounced in time with the lustful rhythm of her hips, the way her eyes wouldn't stop looking back to her every chance she got…

Asuka felt Rokka tighten around her, a deep, sustained moan signalling her first climax of the night. She slowed her fingers-

"Don't pull out…" Rokka demanded breathlessly. "Don't stop…"

"Are… are you sure? You seem a little."

"Asuka..." she gasped, sharp voice cutting through her orgasmic daze, "we're in the Netherlands…"

It took Asuka a moment to catch on.

"Ah… I…"

"Please…" Rokka whined, and Asuka couldn't possibly say no.

"Maybe I should stop writing cheques my fingers can't cash…"

"Maybe… _ah!..._ Maybe you should fuck me harder…" Rokka smirked.

That was the last coherent sentence she managed for a while as Asuka granted her request, thrusting her fingers inside her once again, laying down to join her. Asuka's mouth roamed her chest, her shoulders, her neck, kissing, licking, sucking, biting, leaving little blemishes everywhere she could reach, marking her thoroughly as _her Rokka_ without a thought for tomorrow. Rokka screamed out her second orgasm as Asuka's lips locked around her nipple, and she didn't slow down for an instant, Rokka crying, _begging_ for more. Asuka hooked a leg around her, pressed her own core against her thigh as she entered Rokka with a fourth finger. Climax number three arrived swiftly after that, a blinding fire that consumed Rokka's entire being, body and mind, and she fell still at last but for her deep, slow breaths.

"Hey, babe?"

"Asuka…"

Asuka brushed a lock of sweat-soaked hair away from her wife's face. "What country are we in?"

Rokka laughed weakly. "I forgot."

Asuka kissed her, tongue just barely brushing past her lips, and Rokka at last registered the continued motion against her leg, the distinct wetness there.

"Asuka…?"

"Oh, ah… is this okay…?"

"It's fine…"

Asuka kissed her again, cute little moans escaping her mouth as she rode Rokka's thigh, a sweet sigh as she came after a few minutes of gentle ministration.

"...I've been really selfish on this trip, haven't I?"

"Rokka…" Asuka placed a hand on her cheek. "I promise, you're only ever selfish in bed. And I _love_ when you're selfish in bed."

"Asuka…" Rokka pouted. "No. I'm gonna do something for you tomorrow night, okay? Anything you want. Tomorrow night's all about you."

"I… really, you don't have to… I'm happy as long as you're…"

" _Asuka._ "

Asuka shut up.

"There must be something you want to do. I refuse to believe there's nothing at all."

"Ah… well…" She blushed, eyes darting around the room.

"Yes…?"

"Do you… do you know anywhere we could get a collar around here…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rokka's stage outfit here isn't supposed to be a specific one from the game, but it's most based on the one from her initial three star.

**Author's Note:**

> updates to this will probably be sporadic but i swear i will write two more chapters of asurokka fucking in a hotel in amsterdam
> 
> idk why i picked amsterdam for this it just felt right. i've never been to amsterdam


End file.
